Wireless communication networks continue to evolve. A provider of wireless communication services may have to work with multiple wireless access networks. Different access networks (including home and roaming networks) may be configured with different capabilities. As an example, some wireless access networks may evolve to newer technologies and legacy service may not be available. As another example, a service provider may start new service in a geographical area, but may not offer a legacy service. Thus, the provider of wireless communication services may need to manage different types of wireless access networks in order to provide users with the best service possible in a specific network configuration.